Florecer
by Lawghter
Summary: Neville Longbottom es un apasionado de las plantas. Parece apropiado que los tres aromas que percibe ante una curiosa poción llamada "Amortentia" sean fragancias florales, ¿verdad? ¿En qué se hallan inspirados estos perfumes tan especiales? O más bien, ¿en quiénes?
1. Lavanda

**FLORECER  
**_by Lawghter_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: el Potterverso no me pertenece en absoluto a mí, sino a la querida y multimillonaria J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "**Olores de Amortentia**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**I.**

**Lavanda**

En el mundo que habitamos, existen cientos de miles de millones de diferentes especies de flores. Coloridas o mustias, perfumadas o inoloras, comestibles o venenosas; las hay de pétalos amplios y florecientes, y las hay más tímidas, aquellas que parecen esconderse del mismísimo Astro Rey; algunas producen frutos jugosos y llamativos, mientras que otras se contentan con donar sus pequeñas semillas a la tierra, que siempre ha sido su hogar. Y ya sea si poseen poderes mágicos extraordinarios, si gozan de efectos curativos, o si son simplemente plantas de jardín, las flores han sabido captar la atención de cuanto ser humano haya sido capaz de apreciar el aroma que desprenden sus pétalos, o la belleza que irradian a la luz del sol, o la dulzura de sus frutos. Mas existe un número de humanidades en particular, cuya reacción ante estos seres de incontables dotes se alejan del mero interés superficial, transformándose en verdadero embeleso. Uno de ellos es un mago, llamado Neville Longbottom.

Neville es un amante empedernido del reino _plantae_. Siendo profesor de Herbología en el colegio Hogwarts, institución en donde él mismo cursó sus años de estudio, ha sido inquirido cuantiosas veces por sus alumnos en relación a su irrefrenable pasión por las plantas, algunos con un dejo de esceptismo algo descortés, otros cargados de franca curiosidad. Solía responderles con graciosas invenciones, como que su tío abuelo Algie lo confundió con una mandrágora a sus dos años, y durante el tiempo que pasó alimentando y arrullando al espécimen antes de caer en la cuenta de su error, él se internó en la tierra junto con las demás mandrágoras, lo cual significaba la verdadera razón de sus profundos conocimientos. Por supuesto, la real y única respuesta a aquella pregunta que tantas veces le había sido formulada era mucho más simple, pero también muy personal.

De entre las cientos de miles de millones de especies de flores que existen en nuestro mundo, Neville Longbottom sería capaz de vivir tranquilo y feliz rodeado por sólo tres de ellas. Y una, quizá la más importante de ellas, es la lavanda. Porque su aroma, intenso pero armonioso, y sus extraordinarios dotes curativos (que nada tenían que ver con la magia que él practica, hecho que lo fascina aún más), logran ataviar sus labios con una amplia sonrisa, alegre y melancólica a la vez, pues le recuerdan a una mujer muy especial. Una mujer bella, valiente y bondadosa. Una mujer que había inspirado su adoración al mundo de las plantas desde sus primeros años de edad. Una mujer que había amado durante toda su vida, a pesar de apenas haberla conocido.

—¡Neville! ¿Estás listo ya?

—¡Sí, abuela!

Era la víspera de Navidad, del año 2003, y como todos los años en esas fechas, Neville suele tomarse un poco más de tiempo al prepararse para su acostumbrada visita al Hospital San Mungo, siempre acompañado por la abuela que lo crió desde pequeño, incondicional a pesar de los años e impaciente como ninguna persona que haya conocido. Hannah, su esposa, había partido temprano en la mañana, pues detestaba lo solitaria y lúgubre que se había vuelto la vida de su padre desde la muerte de su madre; a causa de ello, iba a hacerle compañía siempre que podía, más aún en épocas festivas.

—¡Pues baja de una vez, hombre! ¿Qué estás haciendo que te lleva tanto tiempo?

El muchacho no contestó. Ignorando las insistencias de su abuela, abrió con suavidad uno de los cajones del escritorio que ocupaba un gran espacio en una de las paredes de la habitación que compartía con su esposa, y extrajo del mismo una pequeña y enarbolada botella de cristal, en cuyo interior podía divisarse claramente un líquido de tono violáceo, que apenas parecía llenar un tercio del recipiente. Con mucha delicadeza, tomó la pequeña esfera de cristal que cubría el extremo abierto de la botella, con el fin de impedir que el líquido se derramase, y lo depositó sobre la lustrada superficie del escritorio, para luego aplicar unas pocas gotas de aquella sustancia en sus muñecas y su cuello. Acto seguido, volvió a colocar el tapón de cristal en su lugar, y regresó la botella al cajón en el que siempre la guardaba.

—¿Qué es ese olor? Se me hace conocido... —preguntó la anciana momentos después, cuando su nieto finalmente decidió ir a su encuentro.

Neville sonrió. Por supuesto que se le hacía conocido, pues se había acostumbrado a ese aroma desde que su hijo, Frank Longbottom, contrajo matrimonio.

—Sí, abuela. Es lavanda, ¿recuerdas? El perfume favorito de mamá.

* * *

**NA**:_ Pensé que iba a pasarme del límite, pero me mantuve dentro de él bastante bien. Este primer capítulo cuenta con **761 palabras**, según el contador del OpenOffice (no, no tengo Word. Desde que compré mi nueva PC, nunca más pude descargarlo de nuevo)._

_Se ultra hiper mega agradecen todos los reviews. :3_


	2. Muérdago

**Disclaimer: **el Potterverso no me pertenece en absoluto a mí, sino a nuestra amada J. K. Rowling.

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a **Lauchyar, **pues aunque haya editado la entrada para colocar el texto original (que se pasaba del límite de palabras establecido para el reto), la ayuda que me brindó al betear la versión sintetizada de este capítulo fue muy valiosa para mí.

* * *

**II.**

**Muérdago**

—El mundo... nuestro mundo, tal y como lo conocemos, y las personas que lo habitan, se rigen bajo una única y absoluta verdad: el orden natural de las cosas. Es ese mismo orden el que nos ha provisto del increíble poder que corre por nuestras venas; poder que debemos usar para dominar, para reinar por sobre el resto de las criaturas inferiores que infestan el suelo que pisamos y el aire que respiramos. Es necesario que los parásitos sean controlados y, llegados a cierto punto, aniquilados, si no queremos que éstos se alcen contra nosotros...

El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era, por aquel entonces, muy diferente a lo que solía ser hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. El oscuro reinado de Lord Voldemort lo había envuelto todo a su paso, incluido el colegio, y se materializaba especialmente en los sádicos y despiadados hermanos Carrow. Mientras que Amycus se ocupaba de instruir a los alumnos sobre maldiciones imperdonables y su uso contra otros seres humanos en la clase de Artes Oscuras (que anteriormente se basaba en la defensa contra las mismas), su hermana Alecto aprovechaba las clases -por entonces obligatorias- de Estudios Muggles para llenar las mentes de los jóvenes con lo que ella, su hermano y el resto de los seguidores de Señor Tenebroso consideraban que era la verdad única y absoluta del mundo y su funcionamiento.

—A la hora de la verdad, lo que más importa es la sangre, y su estado. El cauce de un río, de aguas puras y poderosa corriente, no es el mismo que el de un arroyo, débil y pútrido... Como pueden ver, la diferencia entre los sangre pura y los muggles e hijos de muggles es exactamente la misma. Y entre medio tenemos a los de sangre mestiza, que tampoco son mucho mejores, pues aunque pudiésemos limpiar por completo las aguas del arroyo, éste deberá aceptar que nunca, nunca podrá convertirse o siquiera igualarse al río: en el fondo seguirá existiendo la roña propia de la sangre muggle, preservando su ignorancia, su suciedad, su crueldad...  
—Entonces, ¿cuánta sangre muggle tienen usted y su hermano?  
Un silencio de ultratumba se adueñó de cada rincón del aula. Alecto Carrow giró la cabeza con tal abrupto que bien podría haberse partido el cuello, y clavó sus ojos negros y opacos en el emisor de aquellas palabras.  
—¿Qué has dicho, Longbottom? —era muy fácil notar el esfuerzo que la mujer hacía por controlar el tono de su voz, pues un inconfundible temblor que se adueñaba de sus palabras evidenciaba una gran cantidad de ira contenida.  
—Pues, que me parece una descripcion muy adecuada para ustedes —respondió Neville, con una nota de desafío impregnada tanto en su voz como en su mirada, la cual no apartó de los ojos de la bruja, a pesar de saber que había cruzado la línea.  
Alecto reaccionó aún más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaba: sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su túnica negra, y al momento siguiente realizó un movimiento cortante, como si rasgase el aire con un cuchillo. La sangre no tardó en dimanar del nuevo corte que cruzaba el rostro del muchacho.  
—¡Repítelo! ¡Repítelo si te atreves, sucio traidor a la sangre! —amenazó la profesora apuntándolo con su varita, ya sin preocuparse por mantener la tonalidad de su voz.  
—¡Déjelo en paz!  
El semblante serio y decidido de Neville se desencajó por completo al voltearse en su asiento y contemplar a la persona que se había atrevido a defenderlo. Intentó llamar su atención, negando brevemente con la cabeza y articulando con cierta exageración sin emitir sonido alguno: "¡No, Hannah!".  
—Bueno, bueno... otra que no puede mantener el pico cerrado —musitó la bruja, con el desprecio marcado en cada sílaba pronunciada. Hannah Abbott permaneció de pie, procurando que el enojo que la invadía lograse ocultar su nerviosismo—. ¡Crucio!  
El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, produciendo un breve pero sonoro estruendo al impactar contra el suelo y empujar el asiento que ocupaba momentos antes, incapaz de controlar sus salvajes movimientos. Unos segundos después, cuando aún todo el mundo permanecía inmóvil a causa del terror y la conmoción, la tortura cesó. Hannah recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo, mas el miedo a una nueva dosis de dolor le impedía reincorporarse.  
—¿Alguien más tiene algo que aportar a la clase? —rugió Alecto, aferrando su varita con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.  
El silencio que reinaba el ambiente se vio interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba la culminación de las clases de aquel día, seguido del revuelo producido por los alumnos al tomar sus pertenencias y abandonar el aula lo más rápidamente posible.  
—Ven conmigo —le dijo Neville a Hannah, que luego de colgarse la mochila al hombro se había aproximado a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La muchacha aceptó la ayuda sin decir nada, temblando ligeramente, y Neville se apresuró a sacarla de allí, con la mirada de Alecto Carrow clavada en su nuca.

—¿Estás bien?  
—Creo que sí... ¿y tú? —los ojos azules de Hannah se posaron en la sangre seca y el corte algo profundo que ostentaban el rostro de Neville.  
—Sí, no te preocupes por mí —contestó el muchacho, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora al tiempo que desenvainaba su varita.  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó la rubia, observando el lugar al que Neville la había conducido.  
—Ya lo verás —dirigió la punta de la varita a la puerta que daba entrada a uno de los invernaderos del castillo, y susurró "¡Alohomora!". La cerradura hizo un click, y los dos chicos ingresaron al lugar.  
Sin perder tiempo, Neville se acercó a uno de los diversos especímenes que crecían en aquel lugar: un arbusto de ramificaciones espinosas y bonitas flores rosáceas. Arrancó algunos pétalos y los apoyó cuidadosamente sobre un moretón que la joven se había hecho en la frente al caer al suelo.  
—Son flores de rosal silvestre, sirven para calmar el dolor de heridas pequeñas y que se curen más rápido —explicó Neville, esforzándose por no desviar su vista de la marca que le había dejado el golpe.  
—Vaya, pues es verdad —comentó Hannah, que sentía cómo la hinchazón iba disminuyendo —. ¿Seguro que tú estás bien? Ven, dame eso.  
La muchacha le quitó los pétalos con los que el joven la estaba curando, y los posó delicadamente sobre la herida de éste.  
Neville cerró los ojos por unos momentos, concentrándose en la fresca brisa que se colaba por las ventanas del invernadero, en el rumor de las hojas de plantas y arbustos al vaivén del viento, en el suave tacto de los dedos de Hannah sobre su piel... Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía seguro, en todo sentido aplicable a esa palabra.  
—Estoy bien aquí... contigo.  
Lo dijo sin pensarlo, sin planearlo ni prevenirlo. No necesitó que sus párpados se abriesen, pues sus otros sentidos sentidos se encargaron de hacerle saber la respuesta a sus palabras: el silencio sólo roto por la acompasada respiración de Hannah, el contacto de su cuerpo al rodearlo con sus brazos, el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos propios... y un aroma que invadió los pulmones de ambos cuando, poco a poco, cada árbol, cada arbusto y cada rincón del invernadero fueron cubiertos por una nueva y mágica planta de verdes hojas y pequeños frutos rojos.  
—Qué raro. Aún falta un mes para la próxima Navidad —dijo Hannah poco después, contemplando la misteriosa y a la vez familiar planta que acababa de materializarse sobre ellos.  
—¿No conoces la historia del muérdago?  
Como toda respuesta, la muchacha dirigió sus grandes ojos celestes hacia el rostro de su acompañante, que brillaban con intensa curiosidad. Aquella expresión le otorgaba un aire de inocencia tan pura que logró derretir al pelinegro por completo.  
—Ven, te la contaré en el camino.  
—¿Adónde vamos?  
—A dar un paseo —una tierna y amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Neville; sonrisa que Hannah devolvió.

El dulce aroma del muérdago no sólo lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto, a pesar de hallarse cada vez más lejos del invernadero: también estuvo con él durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**NA**: _Como podrán ver aquellos que leyeron esta historia dentro del lapso de duración del reto "Olores de Amortentia", he cumplido con mi palabra y editado este segundo capítulo, con el fin de subir el texto que escribí originalmente pero me vi obligada a descartar momentáneamente por incumplir el límite máximo de palabras establecido para dicho reto. Estoy mucho más contenta con el resultado de esta versión de la viñeta, por lo que espero que todos ustedes (los que leyeron la anterior y los que no) la disfruten tanto como yo. :)_

_Por cierto, para aquellos que no la conozcan, la "historia del muérdago" es más bien una leyenda. Se dice que bajo un árbol de aceitunas se hallaba un pequeño duende cuyo amor había profesado a una doncella. La misma le fue arrebatada de su lado por un feroz dragón, por lo que el duende, al sentirse solo y desconsolado, se abrió con su daga de oro el pecho y dejó verter sobre aquél árbol su sangre. Desde ese momento, éste adquirió increíbles propiedades mágicas, pues se cree que cuando una pareja se ama con pureza de corazón, y se halla en uno de esos grandes castillos con jardines de proporciones gigantescas, surgirá sobre ellos esta planta y proporcionará un perfume exquisito que mana de sus flores, haciendo que dicha pareja permanezca unida por siempre._

_Se agradecen enormemente todos los reviews. :3_


	3. Fragaria

**Disclaimer**: el Potterverso no me pertenece en absoluto a mí, sino a nuestra amada J. K. Rowling.

Le dedico este capítulo a **Miss Lefroy**, pues su tiempo y su ayuda han sido muy valiosos para mí, y para la redacción de esta última viñeta.

* * *

**III.**

**Fragaria**

—Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Dejen el estiércol sobrante en aquella bolsa. Darkworth, si vuelves a hacerle eso a tu planta te castigaré.

La clase de Herbología acababa de finalizar. Pomona Sprout, la bruja que impartía la clase, despedía a sus alumnos al tiempo que éstos abandonaban el invernadero. No obstante, cuando un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azulados pasó por su lado, ésta lo retuvo.

—Neville, espera un momento, por favor.

Neville Longbottom se detuvo y observó a su profesora con curiosidad. Al igual que sus compañeros, se hallaba cursando su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Pero a diferencia de ellos, era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Esto se debía al reinado de terror que había regido no mucho tiempo atrás, tanto en el colegio como en todo el mundo mágico. En medio de su séptimo año, Neville se vio obligado a escapar de las garras de los Carrow, profesores impuestos por el régimen, y tanto su huída como la posterior batalla que tuvo lugar en el mismísimo castillo y en la que él participó con inusitado valor, no le permitieron finalizar su último año de estudios de manera debida.  
—¿Podrías ir al aula del profesor Slughorn y decirle que venga en cuanto pueda? Está necesitando una gran cantidad de asfódelo para su clase, y en el invernadero 5 acaban de florecer unas cuántas.  
—Por supuesto, profesora, enseguida voy a buscarlo.  
—Puedes decirme Pomona, ya lo sabes —repuso la mujer, componiendo sus facciones un gesto agradable.  
—Lo sé. Es la costumbre —contestó él, devolviéndole a su vez una sonrisa amena, para luego abandonar por fin el invernadero y dirigir sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

La puerta del aula se hallaba abierta, a la espera de la próxima clase. Mas una mirada a su alrededor bastó para comprobar que el profesor de Pociones aún no había llegado. Se dispuso entonces a abandonar la habitación, pero apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando, sin previo aviso, se detuvo. Un aroma extraño y familiar a la vez logró colarse por sus fosas nasales, desencajándolo por completo. Ladeando su figura unos noventa grados, la causa de su repentina y creciente curiosidad entró en su campo de visión: se trataba de un simple caldero de peltre, de medida reglamentaria para el uso escolar. Un vapor nacarado emanaba del mismo, ascendiendo en forma de continuos espirales. Pero lo que realmente había captado la atención del joven, era el efluvio que despedía aquella sustancia: una fragancia embriagante y maravillosamente dulce, que parecía hallarse compuesta no por un solo aroma particular, sino por una perfecta combinación de más de uno… Dejó que sus párpados se cerrasen con suavidad, al tiempo que discernía los olores:

Lavanda; el perfume favorito de su madre, una de las pocas cosas que era capaz de recordar de sus tiempos de cordura antes de ser enviada a su eterna estancia en San Mungo. Una lágrima rebelde se desprendió de sus pestañas, surcando su rostro para inmediatamente precipitarse contra el suelo.

Muérdago; la flor que selló el lazo de amor que compartía con su novia, Hannah. La angustia que acababa de apoderarse de su corazón se alivianó al pensar en ella.

El tercer y último aroma lo desconcertó por completo. Era... ¿fragaria? No concebía qué relación podía tener con él. Inspiró profundamente, permitiendo que el olor de las fresas* inundase sus pulmones. Poco a poco, unas imágenes fugaces se arremolinaron en su mente...

"—_¿Estás bien? —preguntó una niña de cabello castaño a un jovencito que sollozaba en un compartimento vacío de un tren.  
—He p-perdido a mi sapo Trevor. Mi abuela v-va a enfadarse c-conmigo —confesó el chico, levantando la vista para encontrarse con unos bonitos ojos color avellana.  
_—_No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarlo —dijo ella, regalándole una cándida sonrisa —. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
_—_N-Neville... Longbottom —respondió él, algo cohibido._

_Unas gotas de sudor perlaban el rostro de un chico de 13 años, pues la poción en la que estaba trabajando, y que para aquellos momentos debía ser de un verde ácido brillante, se había tornado naranja. Las duras reprimendas de Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones, sólo consiguieron llevarlo al punto máximo de la desesperación, terminando casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Ayúdame* —suplicó a la única persona a la que podía recurrir, que jamás dudaba en echarle una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.  
Luego de echar un rápido vistazo en derredor, asegurándose de que ni Snape ni nadie de Slytherin los observaba, Hermione comenzó a dictarle instrucciones en susurros pausados._

_No sabía por qué lo había hecho. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido alzar el brazo ante los inquisitivos y dispares ojos del profesor Moody, y responder a su pregunta? ¿Por qué había cedido ante lo que sabía que sería una tortura, no sólo para aquella araña, sino también para él?  
_—_¡Pare!* —exclamó una voz, claramente angustiada ante la expresión de terror que debía asomarse en su rostroy en la repentina parálisis de la que sufrían cada uno de sus músculos.  
El profesor detuvo el maleficio y él logró aligerar un poco la tensión a la que se veía sometido su cuerpo. La muchacha de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos miel regresó su atención al ex-Auror, siendo así incapaz de ver la mirada intensa que su compañero le dedicaba, rebosante de gratitud y otras emociones más profundas."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Una sensación extraña lo invadió por un momento, como un leve cosquilleo a la altura del estómago. Súbitamente, había recordado qué era lo que olía a fresas: una melena castaña y abundante, perteneciente a una muchacha llamada Hermione Granger; su primer amor. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, mientras salía al oscuro pasillo y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

La primera sonrisa auténtica que alguna vez hubiese iluminado su rostro en aquella mazmorra.

* * *

**NA**:_ Bueno, después de los dolores de cabeza que me dio este capítulo, orgullosamente puedo decir que cuenta con __**987 palabras**__. Nuevamente, me hubiese encantado no tener que recortar nada del texto que inicialmente escribí, pero esta vez sí estoy contenta con el resultado, y de hecho lo siento como un pequeño éxito personal. Por supuesto, y como ya dije arriba, conté con valiosa ayuda (nuevamente, muchas gracias, __**Miss Lefroy**__ :D)._

_**Aclaraciones de asteriscos por orden de aparición (?)**__:_

_* Por si hubiese alguna confusión o quedase alguna duda, las fresas son el fruto de una planta llamada fragaria (que mayormente se la conoce como fresera)._

_* "Ayúdame" y "¡Pare!" son diálogos tomados de los libros (El Prisionero de Azkaban, cap. "El Boggart del ropero", y El Cáliz de Fuego, cap. "Maleficios imperdonables", respectivamente). Lo sé, son dos palabritas de nada, pero aún así me sentiría una plagiadora si no lo aclarara xD._

_Ah, y aprovecho para explicar una cosilla más: ¿por qué creo que Hermione huele a fresas? Pues, siempre he sido de la idea que la muchacha usa shampoo y/o perfume de fragancias suaves o florales, pero tampoco demasiado exóticas. Y siendo que el olor a fresas (o "frutillas", como se les dice normalmente en mi país) es de los más comúnes y utilizados por los muggles, y siendo ella hija de muggles, pues me pareció bastante apropiado._

_¡Y eso es todo, amigos! (?). Se agradecen de corazón todos los reviews :3._


End file.
